


Music Notes and Kisses

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, One Shot, Other, Piano, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Bruce would rather hear you play the piano than learn it himself.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Music Notes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while playing piano and wrote this instead of practicing :)  
> The arrangement the reader plays is Perfect, as performed by The Piano Guys, which I'm currently learning! 
> 
> Here's the link to the arrangement: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLeiK0whCdY

You cringed internally as Bruce hit the wrong note for the third time in the past 5 minutes. You know that he was just barely starting, but you had assumed by the third week of lessons he would be able to make his way through the C major scale. 

“It’s better than last time!” You say, trying to sound upbeat and cheerful. You didn’t want to bring him down, and seeing as you had convinced him to let you teach him piano, you definitely didn’t wanna be the first one to give up. 

Bruce sighs and looks at you, disheartened. “I’m not gonna be able to learn this, Y/N.” You punch his arm lightly at his comment.

“C’mon, Bruce. It’s only been a few weeks. We aren’t in any rush.” You smile at him encouragingly. He sighs again at your response. “Maybe if I write the notes on the keys with a whiteboard marker it’ll help?” Bruce nods dejectedly, looking like a sad puppy that just got his favorite toy taken away. 

You purse your lips at him. “You’re not gonna get anywhere if you keep acting like that. I’ll get a marker and we’ll go over the notes again!” You hop down from the barstool that you had placed next to your piano. 

You walk into the spare bedroom of your shared house and begin rummaging through old boxes of things you hadn’t bothered to put away when you moved. From your position in the house, you can hear Bruce begin to try and play the C scale. His tempo is barely above a crawl, but at least he was hitting the correct notes. 

You finally pull out an old Expo marker and pray that it hasn’t dried out. You make your way back to Bruce, where he’s still practicing the scale. You smile at his determined expression. He’s staring intently at his fingers and piano keys. 

Bruce finishes playing the scale, and you clap and whistle. It startles him and he turns his head to look at you and gives you a shy smile. You smile back at him, and instead of sitting on the barstool, you take a seat next to Bruce on the piano bench. 

“Can you play for me?” He asks you quietly, almost hesitantly. You tilt your head and smile lovingly at him.

“Yeah. I think this marker’s dried up anyway.” You poke Bruce in the shoulder gently. “Scoot over.” He moves so he’s now near the end of the bench and you’re in the middle. You bend down and grab the binder of sheet music that you keep under the piano. 

You hand Bruce the Expo marker and begin to thumb through the pages of sheet music that you’d learned over the years. You finally land on the one you know as Bruce’s favorite. You had learned the arrangement a couple of years ago after Bruce found it on YouTube and fallen in love with it. 

You pull the music out of it sheet protector and spread out papers in the correct order. Bruce takes off his glasses and places it in front of the first page so it doesn’t fall off of the piano. 

You place your foot on the right pedal and begin to play the first notes of the piece. It was one of your favorite pieces to play, mainly because of how much Bruce loved it. You didn’t have to think about where to place your fingers, or how loud or soft to play. It all came naturally to you. 

As you continue your song, Bruce rests his head on your shoulder. At that moment, the only thing in the world is you, Bruce, and the music that rings through your ears. 

When the song finally comes to an end, you lift your foot off of the pedal and let your fingers rest on the piano keys. Neither you nor Bruce move and all you can hear is your synchronized breathing. You kiss the top of his head, and at your movement, Bruce lifts his head and his eyes meet yours. 

He leans in slowly, and your lips meet tenderly. Bruce’s lips were always soft and tasted of the strawberry chapstick he used religiously. Your lips glide over his smoothly and he brings his hand up to cradle your face. 

When you begin to run out of breath, you pull away so your lips come unlocked with a small smacking sound. You rest your forehead against Bruce’s and close your eyes. Bruce pulls his hand away from your cheek and grasps your hand that had fallen into your lap. 

“I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
